gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Andreas Police Department
The San Andreas Police Department (SAPD) is the main law enforcement agency servicing the state of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The SAPD covers a wide range of lower-ranking law enforcement arms in San Andreas, and presides over various jurisdictions in the state. The SAPD is broken up into four sub-departments, with different areas to patrol: *Los Santos Police Department *San Fierro Police Department *Las Venturas Police Department *Country/Desert Police Uniforms In Los Santos and San Fierro, the officers have black uniforms and there are also Biker Police patrolling the area. In Las Venturas, the officers wear a tan/beige coloured uniform, as in Las Vegas. Different police units in the rural areas of Red County, Flint County, Bone County, Tierra Robada, and Whetstone wear cowboy hats, brown shirt and cream-coloured pants. Vehicles Each city has a separate version of the Police Car, marked with the individual city's abbreviation (eg LSPD, SFPD, LVPD). Los Santos and San Fierro also patrol using HPV-1000 police bikes. Rural areas drive a Police Ranger (based on a Rancher. There is also the Enforcer van for armed officers, Police Maverick helicopter and Predator police boat. Weapons * Pistol * Nightstick * Shotgun Police stations There are three main police stations - one in each city. Each of these has an alarmed garage containing police vehicles from that city. The police station in Las Venturas is enterable, and contains offices and cells. There are also a number of small police stations in rural villages. Wanted levels :For information about how the SAPD pursue the player, see Wanted Level in GTA III Era. ;One star At one star the police aren't lethal, or that interested in trying to arrest you, or kill you. Getting away from them is the easiest thing as they will chase you but won't out forth that much effort. Unlike in the two previous games, they will shoot at you but only if you brandish a firearm. Hiding for a little bit will see that this wanted level will be diminished. ;Two stars At two stars the police will try harder to bring you down. Police will become more aggressive, the coast guard will be placed in the waters for extra help, and will shoot at you regardless. Getting this wanted level can be from committing a more serious crime than just one for one star, like blowing up a car, or attacking an officer, with a melee weapon. The worst weapon here will be the pistol, and or nightstick. ;Three stars When three stars are attained the police will start to set up roadblocks with police cars and officers behind them. Also police helicopters will start to follow you, and will shoot at you if you wait long enough or attack them. ;Four stars When a fourth star is gained the player will encounter SWAT teams.SWAT members wear armour and will attack the player with SMGs.The roadblocks will have SWAT Trucks blocking the roads and having the SWAT members too,making it quite hard to get through them as the trucks are had to ram through also with the SWAT teams shooting the player.The police Helicopter will shoot the player more,also in addition the News Chopper will fly with it too,Hydras will fight the player if he/she is in a plane or helicopter. ;Five stars When you get five stars the FBI will start to arrive in FBI Ranchers with SMGs.They're also very aggressive due to them charging at you quite fast and being armed with MP5s so they are dangerous in groups.You can gain a five star by flying or entering Military bases such as the Area 69 and the Easter Basin Naval Station. ;Six stars Gaining a six star wanted level will cause the National Guard to get involved.Their vehicles are Rhino tanks and Barracks OL trucks with soldiers who are armed with M4's. The police will still attack with alot of back up with plenty of police officers and helicopters, and the sea would be filled with police boats. Tips *When you reach a 4 wanted level, a Hydra would be recommended for flight if you plan on flying from locations, since the enemy Hydras do launch missiles at you and that the Hydra has countermeasures (i.e. Flares), so they defect them. *At the fifth level don't drive a vehicle that is prone to toppling over or driving on harsh land, since the FBI Ranchers tend to be aggressive. See also *San Andreas Coast Guard *Wanted Level in GTA III Era nl:San Andreas Police Department Category:Police Departments Category:San Andreas Category:Police Category:Police Stations